


Blurred Lines

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 8x13, Angst, Cuddles, Danny's future hallucinations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ka Hopu Nui ‘Ana, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Soft Family, Steve and Charlie are adorable, s08e13, s08e13: Ka Hopu Nui ‘Ana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Missing scene at the end of 8x13 Ka Hopu Nui ‘Ana.It made sense to me that Steve would visit Danny after he leaves the office, especially after the bad day they’ve all had. He goes to Danny because Danny knows how to comfort him, and Danny understands him. And Steve needs to see that Danny and the kids are okay, that his family are okay. They both realize certain things, confessions are told, and Danny tells Steve about the future hallucinations he had. Also cuddles.





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I'm late posting this but it took me a while to get to the ending that I want, while integrating everything that happened with Danny and his future visions. Yet another way for those two to have gotten together. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

_I haven’t had a day as bad as today for a long time._

Those words echoed in Steve’s mind as he drove his Silverado to Danny’s house. It was all too much, too overwhelming. So much had happened through the day, and Steve was so _tired_. He wanted nothing more than to go home and get into bed, Eddie jumping on the mattress next to him and he falls asleep to the sound of his dog’s steady breathing. 

But he wanted something more—needed something more. He needed to see Danny, to make sure he was alright. He needed to make sure that Grace and Charlie were alright. Losing the FBI agent and his family, that itself took a very hard toll on Steve. He tries to separate his professional and personal lives, but today was one of the days he simply couldn’t do that. He imagined losing his own family—Danny, Grace, Charlie—and that was a thought he could not bear. So yeah, he needed to make sure they were alright. 

Danny was still recovering and no doubt Charlie was with him, probably getting ready for bed or maybe even watching a movie if Danny lets Charlie stay up past his bedtime. Still, even though Steve and Danny had texted when Steve left the office, he needed to _see_ them. 

He didn’t want to impose or be a burden on Danny so he wasn’t planning on staying long anyway. 

Steve could see the warmly lit living room through the windows, and he could tell that Danny and Charlie were awake. 

He parallel parks his truck to the sideway, the Camaro parked in the driveway, and gets out, Eddie right behind him. He calculates his moves, tries to think about what he’ll say to Danny but his brain isn’t working fast enough to catch up with his arm moving to ring the doorbell. 

Danny opens the door thirty seconds later, a small smile spreads on his face when he sees his partner. 

Steve looks at Danny for a few seconds before letting his head fall forward against his chest, exhaling a sigh of relief. 

“You’re okay,” Steve whispers.

Danny nods. “I’m okay, we’re okay.” He moves out of the way and waves for Charlie. “Look who it is, buddy.”

“Uncle Steve! Eddie!” Charlie exclaims, excitement coating his voice as he gets up, skips over to the two men and wraps his arms around Steve’s legs in a hug.

“Hey, Charlie-boy,” Steve replies, returning the hug and running a hand up and down Charlie’s back.

The simple gesture, and one they’re so used to, brings tears to Steve’s eyes.

But that doesn’t go unnoticed, Danny’s own eyes are glued to Steve’s while his fingers are running throughEddie’s fur. His eyes are saying, _are you okay?_

Instead of replying, through any means of communication, Steve leans down and kissing the top of Charlie’s head. 

Completely unaware of what’s going on, Charlie pulls back and looks at the dog. “Hi, Eddie!” He pats the dog’s head and Eddie licks his hand in response, drawing a chuckle from the little boy. And then he looks up at the SEAL. “We’re playing with my legos, and we’re building some stuff. Can you come help us?”

“Of course, buddy,” Steve nods and then he’s being lead inside by Charlie holding onto his hand, Eddie behind him.

Danny watches them for a couple seconds before closing the door and joining them, taking a seat on the couch, Eddie taking residence on the rug near them.

They play for an hour or so until Charlie starts yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Time for bed, buddy,” Danny says.

Charlie tiredly shakes his head. “But we need to finish the city, Danno.”

“We’ll finish the city soon, kiddo, I promise,” Steve vows. “But like your dad said, it’s time for bed.”

“Okay,” Charlie sighs.

Danny starts to get up but Steve’s hand on his arm stops him. 

“I got him,” Steve offers, getting to his feet and picking up Charlie in his arms. 

And once again, Danny is left watching his best friend with his son, and a smile spreads on Danny’s face and his eyes radiate so much trust and admiration and _love_. Still, he gets up and stands in Charlie’s doorway, his eyes roaming over the young boy being tucked in. Steve brushes away a strand of blond hair from Charlie’s forehead—identical to his father’s—and Danny’s heart swells when Steve kisses Charlie’s forehead. 

Steve blushes when he turns and sees Danny standing there, and there’s so much written on Danny’s face. And Steve is overcome with so many emotion, he knows he belongs with Danny and the kids, but this, tucking Charlie in, Danny watching them with such a soft and gentle expression, it literally takes his breath away and it feels so _right_.

Steve and Danny aren’t blind, they know that there is something better them, but they hadn’t really talked about it or visited the topic in any way. It’s an unspoken truth, that Steve and Danny would do anything for each other, that they did do anything for each other. And that comes from a place that’s way way deeper than just platonic love. Yes, they’re best friends and they love each other, but it’s also more than that, they _love_ each other in ways words can’t really describe. And maybe that’s why they haven’t talked about it, because neither of them can find the words to do justice to the way they feel. 

Danny didn’t give Steve much details about his future hallucinations slash dream sequence. He told Steve that he saw the future, that everyone was happy, the way he wanted things to turn out. But he didn’t tell Steve that it was _him_ , that he was always there. Their restaurant, a massive success. Grace’s wedding at Steve’s house, even though it very much felt like _their_ house in Danny’s mind. Charlie’s police academy graduation, Steve saying that he’s Charlie’s role model, sitting side by side with Danny. Steve even wore one of Danny’s crazy patterned socks. Old them, once again sitting side by side in front of Steve’s—their—house by the beach, where they always sit back and relax, together. Bickering and bantering like they always have. 

Danny didn’t tell Steve that the one constant thing in his future, the way he sees it, is _him_. Them _together_. 

He just doesn’t know how to tell Steve all that.

“Want anything to drink?” Danny asks once they’re back in the living room.

“Beer.”

Danny returns a minute later with an opened beer bottle and a glass of water for himself.

“You okay? You seem shaken up,” Danny observes.

Steve sighs, taking a longer sip than necessary from the bottle and leans back against the cushion. “Hard day.”

Danny nods in understanding. He didn’t talk to Steve on the phone all day but Danny could tell that something was wrong even through nothing but their texting.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know,” Steve closes his eyes for a few seconds. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“We always talk about drawing a line, right? Between what we see, what we do and our own lives once we lead headquarters and sometimes we can do that, but other times it hits too close to home, where it becomes nearly impossibly to draw such a line,” Steve’s voice had turned into a low push of words, it seems like he was talking to himself than to Danny, remembering the tough events of the day.

Then he moves and he’s looking straight at Danny, straight into his eyes. “Today was one of those times.”

Danny got it, he really did. He can remember, on more than one occasion, a specific case becoming too close, becoming almost personal to him, because he either shared certain characteristics with the victim, or they had something else in common, or he simply saw himself or other people he loved, in the victim. It mostly hit home for him whenever a single father was the victim. 

And in this case, Steve had seen people he loved in the victims, he was haunted by the _what if_ unspoken scenario. 

Steve knows Danny understands him, so he decides to skip over saying _that_ part, it being too hard to get past his lips.

“The whole family…lost. I can’t lose you or the kids, Danny,” Steve says in a hushed tone, something so unlike his loud and proud tone that Danny was so used to.

And it suddenly occurs to Danny that Steve had been pushing it to the back of his head all day, trying to ignore it, trying to get the job done, until this moment. The moment it seems where Steve is letting it all out, and he didn’t go home to do that, he came to Danny. Because he feels safe with Danny, because he trusts Danny.

Danny moves closer to Steve on the couch, wrapping an arm around him and gently pulling him forward, guiding Steve’s head towards his shoulder and Steve willingly goes with him. In a matter of seconds, Steve’s forehead is resting against Danny’s shoulder and that is all it takes for Steve to release the tears, rolling down his cheek and wetting Danny’s t-shirt. 

Steve just holds onto Danny, and lets it all out. He could hear Danny murmuring soothing words, whispering them against his ear.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay, the kids are okay, we’re okay,” Danny promises. 

Steve calms down after a while, sniffing and catching his breath. He doesn’t move from his position. Danny’s hand had woven itself into Steve’s hair, his fingering running through the brown strands and it doesn’t stop even after they both acknowledge it. It feels so right, and so good, and just perfect. 

And then Steve is moving, and he touches his forehead to Danny’s. They both close their eyes and breathe each other in, letting the sensation take over and enjoying the close proximity. 

Danny realizes that right now is the time to tell Steve about his future hallucinations, in detail. He reckons Steve needs the reassurance and Danny needs to tell his partner. 

“I didn’t tell you the details of my…future visions,” Danny starts. “I told you that everyone was happy, but I didn’t tell you what I saw exactly…what happens…I didn’t tell you that…” he pauses.

Steve pulls back, his eyes gazing directly into Danny’s, full of sincerity, trust, saying _you can tell me anything, Danno_ …

Danny takes a deep breath and continues. “I didn’t tell you that it was you, it was all you. Everyone was in them, yes, but you were in all of them, you were always there, right beside me, and I realized that…that that is the future that I want, with you.”

Steve’s eyes had somehow grown wider, now watery and glittering, emitting the hazel even more. And right then, in that moment, the realization hits both of them. They _know_ , possibly what they might have known all along. 

Steve opens his mouth to speak, but it comes out a whisper. “I didn’t…” _know you felt the same way_.

Danny understands. “Yeah, neither did I,” he cups Steve’s cheek with his palm, running his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone.

They both slowly lean in, closing the small gap between them as Steve captures Danny’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. It’s a press of lips together, just the right amount of pressure, both still wrapping their heads around the fact that both of them want this, that they are actually doing this, finally.

They eventually pull apart, touching their foreheads together once again. It’s Steve who speaks first.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“I think I have an idea,” Danny chuckles softly.

“Since that day in the garage,” Steve points out.

Danny pulls back, opening his eyes to look at Steve. “Okay, so maybe I caught on a little later than that, but I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

“We’ve wasted so much time, we could have been doing this for years,” Steve sighs.

“It’s okay, babe, we have time to make it up,” Danny smiles.

Steve nods and kisses Danny again, braver this time. “So, tell me more about your future visions.” 

They get comfortable on the couch, Danny sits back, his head against Steve’s shoulder with Steve’s arm around him.

“Well, I saw our restaurant, it’s a huge hit, full house seems to be a trend and we have regular customers. We have picture hanging at the entrance, of Jerry, Grace and Charlie, Aunt Deb, you, Grover, Chin and Sarah, Adam and Kono, me and my mom. You spoke Italian. As expected, you’re outside talking to everyone and making sure everything is spot on while I’m in the kitchen supervising the cooking. You also tried a new recipe and said my grandmother would be proud,” Danny narrates. 

Steve chuckles. “Italian, huh? Might start learning from now. And that sounds like us, yeah and your grandmother is proud of you,” he kisses Danny’s forehead. “What do we end up naming the restaurant?” 

“That I don’t know,” Danny shakes his head.

“So Steve’s still stands,” Steve teases.

“Maybe Steve and Danny’s,” Danny suggests. 

“I like that,” Steve nods. “What else?”

“There was also Grace’s wedding,” Danny smiles. “She was all grown up, beautiful as ever about to marry Will. The wedding was at your house, although it felt like _our_ house. Grover was kind of freaking out, had a mustache and all,” he laughs. “He asked if I ever thought that my daughter and his son would end up getting married, I said no. But Will’s a good kid.”

“And Grace is an amazing young lady,” Steve agrees. “And my house is our house now.”

Danny moves up and kisses Steve again. “Charlie’s graduation from the police academy was a big day.”

“That’s what you were murmuring about,” Steve remembers. 

“What do you mean?”

“You were going on about how you never thought you’d see the day, and that it was a big day for Charlie.”

“Yeah, that was it. Tani and Junior were married, Tani was the leader of Five-0.”

“I could see that,” Steve nods.

“We were so proud of Charlie, and we were bickering about who was his role model,” Danny chuckles.

“And that sounds like us,” Steve chuckles as well. 

“Tani said Charlie could work with HPD for a while but then she’d like for him to join Five-0. It would be great, I think, if it actually happened. Always having a Williams in Five-0,” Danny says.

“I think it will, I mean, Charlie worships you and he’s a sharp kid, makes sense for him to become a detective.” 

“Maybe. Kono and Adam had a beautiful baby girl.”

Steve smiles. “We all can’t wait for that.”

“True. Then there was us, old and wrinkly, sitting side by side by the beach at our house. We were bickering, you were smoking a pipe and probably wearing one of my shirts. You told me that Clara, my granddaughter had called and asked what she decided on. I told you she decided to attend the police academy and just like that there were three generation of cops in my family. She asked if I could change anything about my life, if I’d do anything differently and I said no. If I’d had to do it all over again, I’d do it the same way. And it felt so right, and that we both belong there, like we ended up exactly where we meant to be.”

Steve leans in, pressing his lips against Danny’s temple and keeping them there, inhaling the scent of the blond’s peach shampoo. 

Steve’s heart swells with so much love and compassion, and he can totally and completely see them sitting there just as Danny describes, and he can almost hear them having that conversation. 

“Although I did say that I would have changed my partner,” Danny teases.

“You love me,” Steve throws back.

“That I do,” Danny says with no hesitation.

“I love you too,” Steve replies. “And that will happen, you and I, on the beach, grumpy old men. There’s no where else I’d rather end up, Danno.” 

Danny lets out a content sigh, wiggling his head against Steve’s shoulder and nods. “Exactly where we’re supposed to be.”

Danny falls asleep pretty soon after that, Steve watches him with soft eyes and a tender gaze. He runs his hand up and down Danny’s arm and yeah, it’s perfect. Danny, Grace, Charlie, Eddie…he’s got everything he needs.


End file.
